


Of endings (and new beginnings)/ Part 1

by Eriathalia



Series: Changes [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, deep emotional bond, emotional strain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriathalia/pseuds/Eriathalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey's training progresses. But with her developing skills she and Luke have to face the fact they cannot hide forever.<br/>This tells the story, how Rey slowly develops the skill to stand up against the First Order and finds more than just a master on her way.<br/>The road is not always an easy one though, as not only the dangers ahead, but also demons from the past are threatening to tear apart what might be the only chance to end the war.</p><p>Mainly centered on Luke and Rey. Also includes Poe/Finn as a side pairing in the last chapters.<br/>This part is focused on what happens on Ahch-To until they return to base.</p><p>[Just to be safe: this is to be seen as an AU where Rey is NOT Luke's daughter. If it turns out she is in the movies, please remember this was published BEFORE it was confirmed]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a longer piece of fiction which will involve a lot more plot.  
> 

Time passes slowly on their little island. Day turns into night and back again, one season making way for another. Rey is not certain how long she has been in this place by now. Sometimes it seems like yesterday, the moment she climbed up the steep hill to find her now lover standing on its edge, silently watching the ocean below. And then there are times she feels like an eternity has passed, given the way their relationship has grown, strengthened, bound them together as if they were one.  
They train and meditate, explore the island, they talk, sit in companionable silence and take comfort in each other whenever another nightmare threatens to disturb their peace.

While Rey has learned to be patient, draw strength from calmness and being level-headed to guide her instincts, she has at the same time brought out a passion in Luke, which her lover had long thought lost to him. 

They are like opposites, perfectly balancing each other out, their everyday routines evolving into a constant give and take.

Whenever they train it must seem like an intricate dance to any outsider, a perfect choreography, not guided by coincidence, but deep understanding.

Rey parries a downward stroke with her staff, ducks, glides away under his feet before he can land back on the ground after performing a high jump. She spins halfway, attacking his back and is blocked by his own weapon. Luke smiles, pride evident in his eyes.  
He draws back and swings his staff low, attempting to swipe away her legs, but she's faster, leaping up and linking one knee around his neck, effectively bringing him to the ground with another spin.  
The impact leaves him stunned for a moment. She uses it to straddle him, the wooden rod locking him in position. 

Luke coughs “You did well. Release me?”  
She smirks “And what is my price?” Rey looks down at him expectantly.  
“My dear padawan, you should know better than to get cocky” His eyebrows wander up high enough to vanish behind his bangs.  
“Your padawan knows, the girlfriend--not so much.”  
He can't help but laugh “You're incorrigible. Name your price then.”  
“A kiss shall be fine, my dear master Jedi.”  
“You’ll have to take it. I am...somewhat indisposed” There is a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
“You poor man.” She places her staff aside, not expecting him to jerk aside, managing to roll them over, pinning her to the mossy floor.  
“Never let down your guard so easily. Someone might take advantage of it.” As he leans forward his hair falls into his face. Rey blushes. He is a sight to behold in the shallow morning light, the first rays of sun making his silver mane glisten like a halo around his face.  
“Staring again, hm?” he teases.  
“You should be glad I am. Now, what are you planning to do next, master Jedi?”  
“I think I will demand my price now.”  
“Your price? Whatever could a Jedi want?” She leans up, expecting him to request the same thing she did mere minutes ago.  
He gets up “I expect my Padawan to be more disciplined.”  
Luke chuckles as he sees her disappointment. “And a kiss from my fair lady, if she is willing to grant me this”  
“She is indeed” Rey kisses him softly, nipping his bottom lip.  
“How about a revenge?”  
“Certainly.”He picks up his weapon. “Take your stance!”

They keep on training till dusk, forgetting about time itself as they get lost in each other, their bodies soon no more than dark silhouettes against the red light of the setting sun.

Afterwards they wander down to the ocean, their clothes sticky from sweat and dust gathered throughout the day.  
They divest of their ruined garments, no shyness left between them.  
The clear water washes away the evidence of a hard day of training. 

“Luke?”  
“Yes, love?” The endearments come easier to him day by day. Rey has managed what no one did before: making him believe he is worthy of being loved. Under her guidance he has learned to return it in kind, without fear or shame.  
“Will you let me wash your hair?”  
“If it pleases you.” He flashes her one of his bright smiles.  
“Of course it does. Lean back for me?” He does as he is told, enjoying the feeling of her hands running through his hair, removing dust and grime.  
He sighs contently.  
“You seem to like this.” Her hands wander lower, massaging his neck and broad shoulders.  
“I do.”He straightens up and turns to face her. “Let me return the favor?”  
“Please…” Rey closes her eyes and lets herself be guided by his gentle hands as they loosen her braids.  
She has lost her fear of water, just as he had lost his fear of loving. She gives in, allows her body to float upon the waves, feels the energy around her and finally is caught in his arms. And when their bond enfolds them once more in moments of passion, only the moon is witness to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is eager to show Luke her greatest achievement so far: her very own lightsaber.  
> As much as he is amazed by her skill, a sense of foreboding fills him with unease.

Rey surprises him. Luke has been aware she was close to genius when it came to machines, technical co traptions, fixing broken things--and men, he adds in an afterthought. But to wake to her sitting perched on a chair across the bed, legs curled up under her body and waiting with a huge grin, is an unsettling occurrence, even to the one who has come to know her better than any other ever will. 

He stretches, slowly, like an overgrown cat, then rubs the remnants of sleep from his eyes. 

All the while she watches him, making him feel like an extraordinary specimen, caught and preserved in formaldehyde, kept to teach many generations yet to come. He shudders at the thought and speaks up.  
“I know this look. What are you up to, love?”  
Rey’s grin widens, lighting up her features as if she were the sun itself.  
“I need to show you something!” She is all giddy excitement, buzzing with energy.  
“How long have you been sitting there?” He yawns and sits up, the blanket sliding off his shoulders, making him shiver as cold air collides with his skin.  
“Oh. A few hours, maybe.” She tries to look utterly innocent.  
“I translate that into ‘All night long’” Luke sighs. “Show me then.” 

He cracks his neck. It's way too early for one of Rey’s surprises.  
The last surprise consisted of her ‘saving’ some local bird-like creature, which had fallen out of its nest, and keeping it in an effort to make it her pet. As much as the chick had liked her, it's mommy wasn't pleased about the development. He had been nursing the last of his deep scratches even weeks later. 

“This!” She stretches out her hand, holding a short metal rod and watching him expectantly. 

“What is--oh” The realization strikes him as he takes a closer look. “A lightsaber?” he asks.  
“Yes! My very own!” She hops off the chair, the momentum making it fall over with a loud clank.  
“I…” Luke wasn’t sure how to respond. On the one hand he was impressed of her skill, on the other he dreaded the course of events. Giving her a real weapon meant the time, in which they would have to face the conflicts holding the galaxy in a vice like grip, was nearing, threatening to pop the bubble of happy existence they had built up together.

He decided to bury his fears for now and instead take what time was granted to them.   
“Let me see.” He quickly adds “Please” not wanting to appear rude, even though the young woman would never accuse him of this.

Carefully he takes it from her hand, turning it this way and that. The handle is smooth and perfectly balanced, the cool metal warming in his palm.   
What strikes him as odd is the fact, that there are two openings, one on every side. As he contemplates the casing he notes it is also longer than the usual ones he has seen in old tomes or holocubes.

“Well done dear. But tell me, what is the second outlet for?”  
She chuckles “Can’t you tell? From what I've learned reading the old scripts the sabers are built to match their master, right?”  
He nods. Satiesfied with his understanding, she goes on.  
“Ever since I can remember my staff has served me well as protection. Using it comes naturally to me, so…”   
Rey waits for him to pick up on her train of thought.  
“It's no sword...it is--it's a staff…!” He is taken aback by the concept. Certainly his partner is proving her exceptional talent once again.  
“Precisely!” She takes the saber back from his hands. “Shall I demonstrate it to you?”  
He nods silently.   
“Let’s go outside then.” Rey tries to contain her elation. She senses something is bothering him. It's not her progess, she can tell as much. Even if he tries to hide his thoughts, his eyes will give him away. But there is a tingling at the back of her mind, their bond acting up, admitting something is not right. Still she decides to let it go for the time being.

The morning air is crisp and chilly as they step outside. Rey takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, enjoying the fresh feeling of a slight breeze against her skin.  
Luke follows suit, silently and a little weary, wrapping a spare robe, which he had picked up from the floor--nevermind how it landed there in the first place, he only recalls sloping right into bed after an exhaustive day-- around his torso.

“Ready?” Her voice snaps him out of his thoughts.   
“Yes.” He crosses his arms and watches as she takes her usual fighting stance, feet wide apart, knees bent slightly, one hand outstretched while the one holding the weapon is held by her side, a determined look on her features. 

After taking another deep breath she ignites the saber, two blades coming alive with the typical soaring of the lasers. 

The bright green light of the blades reflects from her smooth skin, taking his breath away. Of course he thought her beautiful, even more so with each passing day. But in the bright glow she looks radiant, strong, yet graceful, as she begins a combination of movements.

It seems so easy, the motions fluent like a leaf swaying in the wind. Luke can see how every thrust and spin, every turn, leap and roll are synchronized with her breathing, effortless and yet effective.   
She ends her practice in a crouch, then comes up, extinguishes the staff and bows to him in respect.

After a few moments she breaks into a shy, but hopeful smile.  
In answer he swiftly closes the distance and hugs her close, face buried in her hair. “Look how strong you’ve become.” His voice is raspy, heavy with emotion, and she can feel him shaking against her own frame.   
“I had the best teacher I could ask for.” She replies, arms closing in around his back.  
“You give me too much credit. You’ve advanced further than I have imagined to be possible at this stage of training.” There is a hint of doubt clouding their connection. Not doubt in her abilities, but his own as a master. She mentally pushes back, nudging his spirit with sparks of love, gratefulness and deep respect. Reluctantly he responds, giving in to the comfort provided, becoming pliant as their senses entwine.  
She can feel it, their heartbeats adapting to each other, breathing evening out to a mutual rhythm.   
Finally she wispers “Never doubt yourself. You taught me well and gave me hope, Luke. My strength I draw from the knowledge you're by my side every step of the way. You are my way.”  
“And you are mine” he whispers. And he means it from the bottom of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to give Rey a lightsaber similar to the one Darth Maul used in Episode I.  
> Given the fact she usually used a staff as her weapon of choice, it seemed the most suitable form for her to wield.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is plagued by visions of her friends being killed by the First Order.  
> She doesn't like Luke holding her back for being not ready to face them yet one bit.  
> Rey has to acknowledge, that her impulsiveness can easily shatter what is dear to her, no matter how good her initial intentions are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, this chapter is darker than anything I've written before.  
> I actually feel bad for being so mean to poor Luke.  
> He really gets the bad end of things in this one.  
> I promise Rey will learn to keep her impulses in check later.  
> Also: do not read this as being abusive. It is meant to show, how desperate Rey is to safe the ones she loves most. The heat of the moment often makes us say things we do not mean and regret later. For Rey it is a first step on learning how to handle the weight now resting on her shoulders.

They sleep curled up around each other. Luke has long replaced his old bed with a larger one, suited to contain two adult beings. But usually, come morning, they will find half of it cold as they drifted towards one another even in sleep, bodies searching and finding the other's warmth.  
It gives them a feeling of safety, just as well as their connection will not allow any distress to go unnoticed.  
And so it is that Luke wakes with a start one night, eyes wide and searching. He’s felt a shift in the force, something dark and dangerous invading their little sanctuary. A hand hits him hard in the face, making him wince in pain. Shocked, he observes his beloved tossing and turning beside him, catching her wrist gently when she accidentally lashes out again in her sleep.  
It takes him some moments until he understands her insistent muttering, nothing more than a mash-up of names and calls of ‘Watch out!’ or ‘No!’.

Luke moves, leans over her and touches her face, brushing a few strands of sweat-soaked hair aside. His voice, when he speaks, is quiet, soft and calming, meant to ease her troubled mind.  
“Rey” he whispers, so close that their noses almost touch “Wake up my love. Come back to me.”  
Not only does he maintain the physical contact, but also sends waves of his own life force to aid her, lead her out of the nightmare that has taken over control. It flows around her, slowly connecting with her spirit, fighting back the lingering darkness until hazel eyes fly open.

Rey wakes with a gasp, so shaken up by the dream, that she almost collides with her lover who is still leaning close, their eyes meeting. 

There's so much Luke can read in them--a mixture of anger, despair, a fear shaking her to the core, a silent plea to help her, but also relief and gratitude. Rey’s hands grip his hair almost painfully, seeking to find purchase in reality, trying to break the hold which the last shards of the vision still have on her.  
He winches but stays still, simply holding her gaze, willing his own tranquility to reach his beloved.  
“Luke” her voice cracks, throat clearly sore from screaming out. Then she breaks, wraps around him with a vise-like grip. He can hear the ripping sound of his tunic as one of the seams gives in, but ignores that too, instead letting his hands--both the human and the prosthetic one-- wander over her back, slowly rubbing the tension out of her uptight muscles.  
“It's alright love.” He sounds just as shaken as her, but wills his tone to be calming. It won't do to upset her further. “You're safe Rey, I promise”  
He can feel the front of his tunic growing damp where her face is hidden against his chest. His lover’s words are muffled when she finally breaks out into a stream of explanations, unabridged fear and guilt evident in every word.  
“I saw them die. God Luke, the First Order…” Her breath hitches as another series of sobs wrecks her frame “They found them. They’re dead! Every single one of them! The base, the ships! They destroyed it all! And my friends--Finn looked at me. He--I--” She is too exhausted to go on.

“Shh. It was a dream, my darling. Nothing but a bad dream” He tangles a hand in her hair, massages her scalp with the tips of his fingers. Bit by bit her shaking subsides, making way for a worn-out, weary slumber. Luke keeps on cradling her, unwilling to let go for even the split of a second. He’s unable to go back to sleep, his mind running at a thousand miles an hour, making up hundreds of possible scenarios, analyzing, interpreting, hoping that none of them proves to come true.

Luke is aware that, right now, her dreams were nothing but a istant vision, contorted by former experiences.  
The moment Starkiller base eradicated five planets without effort he had felt it, a dangerous break in the force, making him double over with the immense agony caused by the fading of millions of lights.  
No such thing had occurred this night. For now at least, the Resistance was safe. What he dreaded most, however, was the answer to how long this false sense of security could be upheld. 

His heart clenches at the thought, that soon they would have to fulfill their duty, join the fights to settle the balance of power in this galaxy once more. Silently he watches his sleeping partner, who by now is smiling ever so slightly against his chest, his embrace having brought back peace to her troubled soul.

She is not ready yet, he thinks. Albeit her powers have grown, her capability of fighting--both with her bare hands and with a lightsaber-- have reached a level which he hadn't expected so soon, she will not be able to defeat those men driven by pure hatred yet. His conscience will not allow him to let her go back, risk her own life in vain. Luke couldn't stand to see another beloved one die due to his own mistakes, especially not the one who holds his heart, has held it from the first moment he saw her.  
It takes him hours to fall back into an uneasy sleep after all.

 

The next morning he is woken by the scent of tea and a hearty breakfast filling their small hut. He almost feels guilty for not waking earlier, but the gentle smile in Rey’s eyes when she meets his gaze puts him at ease, at least for a moment.  
There is something else in her expression though, an underlying fear clouding her happiness.  
Before he can get up she has made her way over and settles down beside him, holding out a clay mug filled with herbal tea. The particular mixture tells him she opted for plants known to have healing properties.  
He takes it with his prosthetic hand, the other winding around her shoulders as he draws her in close, sitting together in companionable silence.  
Rey sips the tea slowly, mindful not to scald her tongue.  
“I’m sorry” She mumbles.  
“Why?” He turns his head sideways to look at her face.  
“For--” She does a forlorn gesture, not certain what to say.  
“I see.” He leans in to kiss her temple tenderly. “Do not worry. It is what committing myself to you entails.”  
She frowns “Do you see me as nothing but a troublemaker?”  
“Oh no!” He sets his mug aside, using the Force to levitate it over to the rugged table “On the contrary! What I meant is, that I’ll stand by your side, come what may.”  
Rey’s shoulders slump in defeat. “You deserve better after--” He silences her with a finger over her lips.  
“No more of this. Deserving them or not, we face a lot of things. But what I want is you, no one else.” In an attempt to distract her he places tiny kisses all over her face. Rey laughs as his beard tickles her cheeks.  
“Better?” He places one last kiss on the tip of her nose.  
“You silly man...yes” She smiles tentatively.  
“As long as it helps I'll be any kind of man you want me to be.”  
Rey brushes his lips with her own. “Just Luke is enough.”

She rests her head on his shoulder and watches the clouds outside.  
“Did you ever have a dream so clear, so vivid, it appeared to be real?”  
He nods “More than once.” He feels a rush of cold run down his back, well aware of the direction their conversation is taking. 

“Before you woke me I saw--there was blood and debris everywhere, pieces of fighters torn apart, their pilots buried under them. And Finn” She buries her face in her hands, desperate to regain some semblance of composure.  
“He looked at me, reached out to me. His eyes--they were so sad, accusing, asking why I left them, didn't help them. That young pilot, Poe, he lay in his arms, still, dead. I couldn't save him either. I could not even ease their pain. Luke I-I-I don't want to- I can’t let this become reality. They need me.”

Luke lets out a heavy, pained sigh. “Rey...don't let your judgement be clouded by these visions.”  
“What do you mean? I have to find them! Come back with me! I can't do this alone.” She pleads, eyes shimmering with the first signs of tears.  
“I can’t. You’re not ready to fight yet.” He braces himself for the outburst, bitterness already darkening her gaze.  
“Can’t you? Or are you too afraid? You ran away once. What difference does it make now?” She knows that her words are cutting like knives. Surely they hit home, the pain they’ve caused written on his face as if it were an open book.  
“Please don't do this Rey” It is no more than a hoarse croak, his throat constricted by a wave of emotion.  
“Do what? Just because you deserted your friends I will not do the same!” She's almost shouting now, her breath coming in short gasps.  
“No. That's not true.” He shakes his head vehemently, hands fisting in his hair tight enough to pull out several strands. “I had no choice.”  
“There always is a choice, Skywalker” Her voice is cold, distant, the words piercing his heart like poisoned darts.  
“You don't know what you're requesting. PLEASE Rey. Please stop it.”  
“I request you let me go and help my friends.” The words are void of any emotion now, except a simmering heat of anger right underneath the surface.  
She stands, the lack of warmth beside him leaving behind a feeling of emptiness.  
“I need some air!” And she needs to clear her head. Already does she feel guilt and regret building up inside her, weighing on her conscience as she sees his crumbled form, curled up into itself, face red and swollen from tears.  
Her impulsiveness once more got the better of her. Facing it she understands the truth in his words. As sudden as her anger flared up it wanes again, leaving her heart heavy with regret for being unreasonable and inevitably hurting her beloved.  
At first she doesn't understand him when he speaks up again, words drowned in a sea of sorrow. She turns, looking at him expectantly.  
“Don't let me bury you as well. I don't want to lose you too.”  
She sits back down, the rush of fury making way for a deep feeling of compassion for good.  
“You won't.” She whispers, her hand finding his back in a gentle caress.  
“You are right” The more she comes down from her height, the more her dire mistake becomes clear to her. “Can you forgive me?”  
Luke looks up, eyes tired and bloodshot.  
“Of course I can. Please…” He holds out his arms. She readily slips into them.  
“Rey?” He nuzzles her cheek. She hums in answer. “Please don't ever doubt that I understand your feelings.”  
“I know. And I'm so sorry Luke.” She leans their foreheads together, reaching out with the force. She’s glad to feel him respond in kind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is weighed down by feelings of guilt and begins to distance herself from Luke. He doesn't know how to set things right. Rey vanishes and, distracted by her own thoughts, makes a carelessness mistake which could cost her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may seem a bit drastic, but I need them to sort things out in order for later developments. Please bear with me.

Rey has changed. Luke can sense it in their bond, see it in the way she is afraid to come too close to him, in the way her eyes have dulled from their usual happy gleam. They still sleep by each other’s side, but the natural, instinctive entwining of their bodies is gone. Instead he will wake at night, finding her on the other side of the bed, back turned towards him.  
She’s radiating guilt and regret, a slight bit of fear and a feeling of having betrayed him to such a degree, that their closeness is no longer justified.

Luke on the other hand is unable to breach the gap that now divides them, just like a yearning lover standing on one side of an insurmountable canyon, his beloved on the other side. He spends days on end searching for a way to show her that, despite hurting him with her harsh words, she has not yet ruined what has been developing between them.   
He still loves her, still would gladly give his own life to know she was safe, still needs her by his side like a drowning man needs the air. And he still trusts her unconditionally, wants her to know that he understands, knows so well the fear of losing what's dear to him. After all it is what has driven him to hold her back from rushing headlong into her demise.

Nevertheless, it's hard for him. After all these years hiding from society, freeing himself from the expectations of social interaction, he has found something--someone--who exceeds any kind of boundaries he had set up in life so easily. Therefore he is at a loss. Luke does not know the proper etiquette to approach the subject, is not experienced in the ways of loving someone, still needs to learn so much of reading his partners needs or balancing them out with his own.

He thinks back to the beginning of their relationship, the wonder and shock he had felt the first time their lips met. He remembers so clearly how his heart started warming up to her, soon resulting in a constant warm glow whenever they were together. And vividly he remembers the first time they made love, all the soft touches and whispers as they learned together, giving pleasure and receiving it in turn. That night not only their bodies had become one, but their spirits as well, making it so hard to tell where one began and the other ended. And even after he could feel it, her presence a constant in the back of his mind, the connection never fully severed. 

Luke yearns for that connection to be restored as he sits alone at night, unable to sleep once again. Betöre Rey came to his island he hadn't missed the human contact. Now that he has had a taste of it he feels empty and incomplete in the wake of its loss.   
He paces, mind racing as he desperately tries to find a way to reassure his beloved of his devotion, finally sitting down by her side. At least in these moments he can steal a touch, run his hand through her hair ever so softly. It gives him the illusion that everything is alright and he is merely watching his dear one’s slumber, guarding her sleep.

In the early hours of morning he returns to his place laying beside her, eyes closed but only pretending to sleep until he can feel her stir, even reaching for his hand in the state between sleep and waking. As soon as she becomes aware of it, her hand retreats, leaving behind a sting in Luke's heart. But he doesn't show, lest she feels guilty even more.   
When he feels the weight beside him shifting and leaving the comfort of their shared bed he rolls over in an attempt to hide his face. She doesn't need to see his sad and tired eyes.

After a few more minutes the clicking of the door reveals she has left. Where, he doesn't know, but he's reluctant to follow her, possibly invade her private space and driving them even further apart.  
With a heavy sigh he sits up, wrapping the blanket tightly around his shoulders. The remaining warmth and her lingering scent do little to expel the chill he feels.

Luke keeps on staring into empty space. He tries to meditate, but his thoughts keep on drifting away to hazel eyes and a wide smile, shining with love.   
He once was told a Jedi should avoid any kind of attachment as it would lead him away from his designated path. Certainly the reasons are clear to him now, and yet everything, his whole being, resists giving up on what he has come to know so intimately.  
Instead he keeps on waiting for her return, even prepares a lush breakfast--speaking in terms of what resources are given to them--intending to finally breach the painful subject in an attempt to set things right again.

Hours pass, the sun reaching it's zenith and beginning the long descent across the sky, but she is nowhere to be seen.   
If not for the considerable weakening of their bond, he should have been able to feel any distress, but his senses are dulled, blocked out by her need to hide, ashamed of her words.   
Concentrating he reaches out, taps into the force around him, observing every last corner. And then he can hear it. A tiny voice, cracked, desperate, close to being snuffed out. ‘HELP ME’ There are visions of cold waves, a darkening sky and hard rocks, the bottom of a high cliff; deep feelings of despair, hopes of being found in time and--it is what almost breaks his heart anew--the need to see him again, fix the damage that had been done, a strong love and the wish to undo what happened before, restoring their bond to its former strength. And there is fear of being too late, never being able to say all of this.   
‘HURRY UP. PLEASE’ The insistent thought makes him snap out of his state of shock.

Luke eyes fly open wide, his breath coming in short, panicked gasps.  
Swiftly he gets up, leaving their home in a rush to find his lover. Internally he berates himself for not paying close enough attention, slacking to an extent that endangered Rey’s very life.   
Faster he goes, breaking into a run across the hills, down to the ocean where, hidden between sharp cliffs, he can see her, unmoving, gaze unfocused under half closed eyelids, the cold waves licking at her body.

“REY!” Within seconds he kneels down by her side, already scanning her prone form for injuries. There's a nasty looking wound on her temple, the hair matted with blood. Her left leg is bent at a strange angle and her lips already appear a faint blue. As he place his hand on her neck, searching for vital signs, he can feel her cold to his touch, her pulse weak and irregular. At least she is still breathing.

“Luke..?” She raises a shaking hand, searching for his own.   
“I’m here” he whipers, fighting back the tears in his eyes. “It's going to be alright. You will be alright.” He doesn't know who his words are really meant for.  
“I’m sorry” Her voice is weakening further.  
“No.” His face is so close to hers by now. “Please, stay awake, stay with me” He shakes her lightly but insistently. There's no response.   
“Rey?” Luke’s voice is desperate, pleading, as he tries to wake her again--without success.  
In one last attempt to turn fate he places one hand above her heart, leans their foreheads together and closes his eyes, concentrating on his own life-force. He is well aware of the risk in putting too much of his own energy into healing another, but in this moment he will do anything to give her the chance to live on, not only due to her importance to the galaxy, but also for the sake of her future, whether with him or another.

Deeper he delves into the powers inside and around them, their bond flaring up, binding his own life to hers. And there it is, a heartbeat slowly strengthening, synchronizing with his own.   
Exhausted he slumps over the moment she takes a shuddering breath, eyes wide open and staring at him.   
“Luke...” Her tone is full of love, her eyes clear and affectionate for the first time in weeks.   
“Yes Re--my love” He chooses the endearment in hope of showing her the true depth of his feelings, that nothing has changed.  
“I missed you” Her words seem sincere, a warm sensation across their bond confirming the impression.  
“I missed you too” It is the last he can say before he blacks out, completely spent from the effort of pulling her back from death’s threshold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will tell what happened to Rey and give more explanations on Luke’s actions, intentions and fears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Luke make up after coming close to losing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally something a little fluffier again. Can't always be mean to them after all XD

When Luke wakes again he is instantly met with bright, hazel eyes looking down at him, full of worry. He tries to smile, but winces as he is hit by a dire headache. There are soft hands brushing his brow and a quiet voice trying to calm him. Luke cannot understand a word, the world still muffled by the rushing noises in his ears.

"...re you?" He blinks in confusion.

"How are you feeling?" Finally he can make out her words and answers, his voice rough "I've been better"

Suddenly he finds himself in a crushing hug, the air forced from his lungs.

"Easy dear" He embraces Rey gently, his good hand rubbing her back.

"I was afraid I'd lost you" She whispers, all of her reluctance replaced by genuine worry and care.

"Not that easily" Though they have come close to breaking several times by now. Still he opts for not saying so, his joy about finding their bond strong and ablaze once more overwhelming, even though his body feels shaky and weak.

"What happened?!" They can't help but laugh for they have spoken at the same time. It makes Luke's heart skip a beat, sensing her spirit brush his own. It is so easy, such a lighthearted companionship. It's all he has yearned for within the last weeks and a lifetime before they met.

"We shouldn't stay here" As much as he desires to remain in this moment and revel in the waves of pleasant emotion, he is aware of the cold wind sending shivers along their bodies, their clothes soaked and clinging to icy cold skin.

"Let's get you warmed up" Luke struggles to get to his feet, legs giving out under him from exhaustion. It is only with Rey's help that he manages to stay upright.

"Whatever you did" Her tone is both concerned and vexed "Don't do it again. You scared me when you passed out."

"I know. I'm sorry." He stumbles but is caught in her arms.

It strikes him Rey is not aware how close she herself came to death. Nevertheless he chooses not to upset her further.

Their way back is long and painful, his weakness forcing him to lean on his young partner heavily, her own steps shaky, a reminder of bones only mended shortly before, but eventually they make it back to their hut, collapsing on the bed after carelessly-and in his case very ungracefully-discarding their wet clothing.

There is no trace of passion as they curl around each other in search for warmth. But it is just as intimate and intense as it is necessary.

Rey's head comes to rest against his shoulder and for the first time in weeks he feels her open and trusting.

Luke would have preferred to resolve their differences in another way, but if a near death-experience is what it takes to reinstall and strengthen their connection, he is grateful for it all the same.

"Will you tell me why you broke down?" Rey's breath tickles his neck as she speaks.

"I will but...will you explain what happened to you first?"

"I...am not certain. The only thing I remember is wandering around the cliffs, staring at the ocean. I was so lost in thought. I...felt-"

She bites her lips and turns her face away, hiding it against his chest "I was scared of facing you and yet it hurt so much to not be with you"

Luke kisses the top of her head "Shh...no more of this. It's in the past." He means every single word of it, the relief of getting his beloved back outweighing any pain she might have caused. He has never been one to hold grudges.

Quietly she goes on "Something must have startled me, a noise, maybe just the wind-I do not know. I slipped. And next I saw you, kneeling over me." She can feel his human hand weaving into her hair.

"I thought I'd lose you" Luke buries his face in her soft tresses, breathing in her scent. It calms his racing heart, just as it always does whenever something upsets him.

"It was a close call, wasn't it?" She seems so small and insecure in that moment.

"It was…" he mumbles. There is no use lieing to her. She would sense his insincerity across their bond anyway.

Thoughtful she touches her leg. It feels odd, but she doesn't comment on it. Something tells here there is no real explanation to be had, at least not for this. Nevertheless a question breaks out of her.

"How did you-?" Rey doesn't need to finish the question, the meaning so very clear to him.

"You must-" He searches for the right words "You should understand that...you're so much more important than anything else to me." Almost does he feel like a sentimental fool "Even more important than my own life"

Rey gasps, instinctively picking up on the hidden meaning of his words. "So far?"

"Yes..." It is barely above a whisper.

"And I would do it again" His voice is firm, unwavering as he conveys the sincerity behind all he says.

"Teach me." She looks up and holds his gaze.

"I-am not sure if-"

""TEACH ME" Rey's face takes on a determined expression. Luke can feel her strong will flooding their bond.

"Alright. But Rey?"

"Yes?"

"You must know that this is as dangerous as it is helpful" She nods, motioning him to go on.

"The force has a balance easily tipped to one side or another. Just as light balances darkness, life evens out death. You must never give too much of your own life force to save another, least it snuffs out your own light."

In fact he is begging her to never consider sacrificing herself for him. He would not be able to go on, knowing she had given her own life in exchange for his.

Whatever was an old, broken man compared to a spirit still young and full of the strength and will to live?

"Promise me" He adds insistently. Rey answers with another timid question.

"Is that what you did?" There's no use denying it, he thinks.

"I couldn't bear to lose you. I-" He closes his eyes tightly against a wave of tears "Everything I do is meant to protect you."

"I understand" And indeed she does. Rey can read it in everything: his clear blue eyes, his features, in their connection, his whole aura.

"Promise me something in return?"

"Anything." Maybe his answer comes a little too fast.

"Never risk your own life to save mine either, not again." She is serious about it, he can tell by the look in her eyes.

Luke cannot answer with a 'yes' for he knows it would be a lie. Instead he nods and engages her in a tender kiss, blissfully dismissing any remaining borders between them. As her arms come up around his neck he knows he did the right thing

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are drawn to each other, whether it is waking or sleeping, despite any problems and unconsciously owning the power to change the world around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of fluff after I was so mean to both of them.  
> They do deserve it.

Despite his persisting exhaustion Luke cannot sleep again the following night. This time however, his rest is not disturbed by deep feelings of worry, but a fascination with watching his beloved sleep. Knowing he had come so close to losing her makes the moment all the more precious to him.  
Ever so softly he traces the curves of her shoulder and arm with his fingertips, then kisses the back of her neck, ever careful not to waken her. Still the soft smile it causes warms his heart to its core. 

A vision enters his mind, calling out to him, asking him to follow, and he recognizes it as part of her dream.   
Luke closes his eyes, willing his own spirit to wander, join her in the realm far beyond reality. They have done this before, discovered places beyond anyone else’s reach, where freedom is unlimited and no wars will disturb their peace, no evil shadows their lives and no duty awaits them. It is a place where they can simply be, far away from the troubles catching up to them upon waking. It appears only natural that they would share this, a perfect union in mind, body and soul.

Rey already awaits him, arms wide open to admit his taller frame. He can hear a whisper in his ear, a question, innocent and curious.  
/I always wondered if the great Luke Skywalker can actually walk on clouds/   
He laughs and caresses her cheek. /Shall we find out?/  
His lover nods and reaches for his hands. Step by step they ascend, earthly boundaries broken in a world where imagination poses as the only border. Soon the islands below are barely more than tiny dots in a sea of blue.   
Rey kneels down, scooping up a pice of cloud, fluffy and soft in this reality.   
/Mylady?/ She looks up, finding the other bowing deeply, his eyes alight with joy /Will you share with me this dance?/  
/It will be my greatest pleasure./ She stands and curtsies.   
He reaches for her, swaying her slowly, soon swirling her around, safely held in his arms. And with every smile and every joyful laugh the sun glows even brighter across the horizon, painting the sky in a golden light.  
And just as they are entwined in their shared dream, their bodies seek out each other in reality, limbs tangling, arms holding on tight until there is no space left between them and in this their bond is sealed anew.  
There is a secret strength in it, one they both are not yet aware of, but also one that, once consciously discovered, may be able to turn the tide in a war that has been going on for way too long.

They say there is always an exception to a rule. And thus what has once been seen as a weakness can be turnedq into the greatest strength if handled with care, nurtured and trained with patience. 

***

Luke is awoken by a tickling feeling on his nose. He stretches languidly and cracks his eyes open, the face of his lover coming into view as she is hovering over him. But there is something else. A flower? His mind is still muddled by sleep, but even so he picks up the presence of an object which is not supposed to exist on this planet. How then can it be his beloved is now running it's petals along his cheek, trying to drag him from his slumber in a most delicate way?

Gently he catches her hand and turns his head to kiss her palm.  
She giggles “Good morning Luke” As she leans down to bring their lips together, her hair falls around them like a curtain of finest silk, effectively focusing his eyes on her blinding smile when she pulls back.

“You are truly beautiful…”  
She blushes deeply, her smile bashful but no less genuine.   
“I need to show you something” She whispers, already reaching for his hands to pull him out of bed. Luke follows suit, but as soon as the blanket slips and cold air hits his skin he becomes aware of his state of nakedness and quickly tries to cover himself up.  
It merely gains him a chuckle.   
He looks away, embarrassed despite having shown her so much before. There is nothing she hasn't seen, doesn't know, hasn't touched before. And yet he almost feels like a young boy, inexperienced and shy to reveal all that he is to another.  
Rey laughs again, carding her fingers through his hair.  
“You know, that blush really suits you.” She places a tiny kiss upon his cheek. He wasn't aware of it before but it certainly darkens a few shades at her words. In a display of half-hearted defiance he rolls his eyes. “You only like to see me embarrassed.”  
“Maybe. Or maybe I just like to see you” She runs her forefinger across his chest teasingly, causing him to bite his lip.   
“You tease…” He lets the blanket sink down, holds her gaze with an indulgent smile. Rey clears her throat, suddenly self-conscious of her scrutiny. It is his turn to laugh.  
“Get dressed! You really need to see this!” She turns away to grant him some privacy.

To Luke it is amazing, the way they drift towards each other, how, even after struggling with death itself, they will never truly part, one unable to be without the other, two pieces of a whole. He doesn't question it, instead finding comfort in the way their connection remains unbroken, no matter the hardships life makes them endure.

With a wave of his hand he calls a fresh set of clothing over, putting it on quickly. His hair still is in a wild disarray, but he ignores it for the time being. Instead he meets her in the middle of the room, pressing close to her back.

“What is it you wanted to show me?” He nuzzles her neck.   
Rey tries to suppress a gasp but fails. “Something stunning. I didn't think this possible.”  
“Well then, show me?” Mischievously he tickles her sides. She squirms and protests. “Hey! Spare that for another time you silly oaf!”  
“What was that?!” He pouts.   
“You're silly.” She laughs and turns “Are you coming or not?”   
“Only waiting on you!” He huffs.  
“Hurry up then!” She all but drags him outside.

Breathless he takes in the sight, barely believing his eyes.   
“That--”   
“Stunning, isn't it?” She leans against his shoulder “I didn't know those were growing on the island”  
“They don't.” With shaking hands he lowers himself to the floor, reverently brushing the petals of a delicate flower, one of countless ones covering the floor outside their hut. 

Sitting down beside him Rey crosses her legs. “I wonder what the cause of this is” She mumbles, still fascinated by a beauty unknown to her until this point.  
“I do not know” he answers. “But I'm sure we can find it out”   
Turning sideways he winds his arms around her shoulders, chin coming to rest on the top of her head, silently taking in the view.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more fluff before they get down to business. They cannot shut the world out forever after all!

A soft wind rustles through the flowers on the ground, making them sway in the breeze. Luke has rarely ever felt so at peace.  
Back in his days on Tatooine, life mostly consisted of hard work, the base need to survive, leaving little room for more than dreams of far away worlds.   
After that there was war, his duty to protect the light side. As much of an excitement as it was at first, it posed also a strain, bringing the concept of pain and loss and despair to his life. No matter how dull his existence had been before, it kept him safe, something he only came to understand when it was already too late.  
After the fall of the empire he had hoped to find peace in the midst of his family, but instead mission upon mission, political debates, resisting new threats took over, rarely allowing tranquility.   
His students had given him joy. Finding others like him, renewing a once grand order, teaching, passing on the knowledge he had gained and experiencing companionship--those were things he came to cherish, hold close to his heart. They became the sole meaning of his life, finally filling the void that always threatened to draw him in.  
In the end they were ripped from his grasp, leaving him defeated and broken, a crippled existence with no further purpose. 

Luke now savors the moments of peace and quiet, the feeling of finally having a place where he belongs.   
“What are you thinking about?” He blinks and tips his head down to meet her eyes.  
“How do you know?”  
“You’re quiet. It's so unlike you.” Rey reaches up, ruffling his soft hair. “It's grown out so long…”  
“What is?” he asks.  
“Your hair. I like it.” She twirls a lock around her forefinger. “So soft…”  
Luke chuckles “You’ll make me a spoiled, vain man if you go on like this.”   
“Nah!” Rey shakes her head, one of her messy buns coming loose. “That, my dear, is not in your nature”   
“And you know that because?” As so many times before his eyebrows rise high enough to vanish behind his bangs.   
“Because you let me into that pretty head of yours, silly”  
“I'm not pretty!” He protests, heat rising to his cheeks.  
“So are” her eyes shine with mischief, shoulders shaking as she tries to hold back her laughter. 

Rey enjoys teasing her lover who, despite his age, will usually grow flustered in an instant. She thinks him rather adorable that way. It makes her forget all the troubles bound to catch up on them.

“So not!” he crosses his arms in a defiant gesture, not at all seeming like a man in his fifties, but rather a small child that got chastised for stealing cookies from the jar.

“Oh yes you are” Rey pokes his side, grinning like a Cheshire cat.   
Luke lets out a rather undignified squeak and recoils. It only makes her grin widen further.  
“Now that's a surprise” She pinches his side again, or at least tries as he swats her hand away.  
“Stop that Rey!” Even though he is resisting his face tells another story, eyes bright and flashing his teeth as he smiles.   
“You like this. Admit it!”  
“Well…” Without another word he pounces, tickling her until she’s breathless, rolling around, her ending up on top, hair tangled and petals clinging to it like tiny crystals.  
“You were right.”   
“With what?” She nuzzles his neck, her position convenient for a little show of affection.   
“That was fun” Gently he brushes a strand of hair behind her ear.  
“And I made you laugh”  
“Indeed, you did.”  
“And?”  
“And what?” he draws it out, amused by her pout.  
“No reward?”  
“For what?” he asks, pretending to be completely oblivious.  
“Making you happy?” She leans up as if to kiss kim, stopping mere inches from his lips.  
“So now that is a task to be rewarded for? Am I such a hard case?” Luke tilts his head, their noses brushing in the process.  
“Very hard. Insufferable. Annoying. Too much to take to be frank. A complete idiot” She whispers, her warm breath brushing his face.  
“And still you are here. Why is that, hm?”  
“As you once said it: you're my idiot”   
“There's something else I am” he runs a hand--his artificial one-- along her spine. She squirms.  
“And what would that be?” She is quietly expecting the answer to be lover, followed by a kiss. 

“You master!” He flips them over and pins her to the ground.”Never let down your guard so easily.”  
“You tricked me!” She tries to break free but fails.  
“He brings his mouth close to her ear and murmurs “Do you want to save your friends, or not?”  
Rey’s eyes widen and she gasps in shock, not expecting the challenge in his voice.  
“Yes but--you said I wasn't--”  
“That you were not ready, yes. And I still think you aren’t yet.” He pauses and locks his eyes with hers, expression stern. “But I also think the time of hiding is over.”

“Why?” Rey isn't sure if she should be devastated or hopeful. 

“Because I believe in you.”

Rey is at a loss for words. After all that had happened within the previous weeks she hadn’t counted on him offering her another chance so soon. Subconsciously she had hoped, that their simple and peaceful life on the island could have lasted forever. Certainly the illusion of peace represented a more likeable situation than the distress of millions of souls out in the galaxy, demanding their intervrntion.  
Sometimes it would be easier to turn away and just pretend that there is no misery to be overcome, but ultimately it would be nothing but a lie born out of cowardice.  
“Are you certain?” Her voice is hoarse, shaky from a flood of emotions: hope, fear, determination, sorrow, love and respect.  
“I’ve rarely been more certain of anything else.” The look in his eyes is warm, encouraging, telling her that he truly believes they can make it.  
“Thank you…” Rey’s eyes are watering. He brushes the tears away with the pads of his fingers.  
“There...is something else” He averts his gaze.  
“Yes?” There is a hint of worry in her tone now, as he expertly evades meeting her eyes again.  
“When all of this is over...” Luke is so very quiet, speaking barely above a whisper “would you…”   
“Anything, love” She wants to turn his face, but her wrists are still pinned to the ground.  
“Stay with me” he mumbles, the words almost unintelligible.   
She blurts out “You don't even hav--” then stops, the hidden meaning only now catching up on her.

“Let go of me.” Her voice is flat, face void of any emotion. She can feel something in him break, his usually so bright light dimming as he draws back, finally setting her arms free.   
A sinking feeling settles in her stomach as he watches him fight down disappointment, hurt, a deep sadness.   
Making use of her regained freedom of movement she reaches up and places her hands on both of his cheeks.  
“Look at me, Luke”  
After a few moments he does, his eyes red and glossy from suppressed tears.  
“I’m sorry” he whispers “Forget the ideas of an old man.”  
“I won’t” She answers firmly.  
“Please, Rey. Don't make this any--” He is cut off by a finger across his lips.  
“Old fool” The finger traces his bottom lip, a feeling so exquisite he cannot help but close his eyes and let out a shuddering breath.   
Within the blink of an eye he is drawn flush against her chest, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.  
“Of course I will, silly. It is where I belong” She kisses him again.  
“But you--” He is cut off again.  
“I needed my hands free” Luke flushes in embarrassment for having drawn a rash conclusion.  
“So you really..?”  
“Yes!” Her smile is blinding, bringing fresh tears to his eyes, only this time they are tears of joy.  
Carefully he laces their fingers and rubs his nose against hers. “We will end this together and then we can find us a nice place to stay, wherever you want to.”  
“I would like that a lot” She flashes him another bright smile.  
As he leans down for yet another kiss, soon ending in soft touches and the joining of their bodies, their union is sealed again, a promise for a long future together yet to come.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Luke pick up training again, preparing for their future mission. He also teaches her the ability of healing.

It is strange, the way they seem to constantly circle each other, a perfect balance, give and take, synchronicity. They have picked up training once more, fiercer, with a new sense of purpose and determination.   
It sharpens her senses, enabling her to forsee his every move as they are caught up in a sparring match, the buzzing of their lightsabers disturbing the usual quiet of the island. 

Rey had not thought it possible, but her master--as she thought of him while training--did not even show a fraction of his abilities before. She isn't sure if she should feel insulted that he doesn't have faith in her skills, or grateful to him for him not making her feel utterly inadequate, a hopeless case, from the beginning.

But it is also now that she understands his previous reluctance to let her go. Rey might have bested him a few times before, that much is true. And yet it is clear she doesn't stand a chance, her hits missing time and time again, him sensing her intentions just as much as she predicts his.   
She has grown faster though, more enduring, relentless in her effort to score at least a single point at the end of the day.  
Executing a downward strike she misses again by a hair's width, immediately being blocked and shoved back.  
"You're far too hasty in your advances. Focus!" He shifts back into a basic fighting stance, legs wide apart and saber raised, both hands securely holding on to its handle.  
"YES SIR!" She goes into a half crouching position, long having found out that she is most effective using the momentum of a jump against his larger frame and higher weight. Taking another deep breath she attacks with an upward thrust of her saber. Luke simply sways back, easily evading the blade, then turns sideways, hitting her chest with his elbow. She stumbles back.  
After refocusing she leaps up, bringing the saber down vertically. Bending backwards he slips away, flipping and linking his knees around her neck. A jerk to the side makes her topple off balance, but she expected it, using the motion to roll over once more, making him hit the ground hard enough to let go of his own sword.

The time it takes for her to revel in her seeming victory is enough for him to get back to his feet. Taking hold of her lapels he flings her over his shoulder. Rey stops the fall by executing a roll, coming straight back up. The surprise was enough to make her drop her saber though.   
They eye each other, trying to tell their opponent's next move...

It goes on like that all day, the sun long vanished behind the horizon.

They are standing motionless, both panting and dirty, clothes ripped from falling or gripping too hard.   
Rey notes a weak point in Luke’s stance, his left leg bent as if to take the weight off it. In one last attempt to gain the upper hand she swipes her own leg across the ground, making him stumble as his own are dragged away at the impact.

He hisses in pain and stays sprawled on the floor, gripping one of his knees, face distorted in discomfort.   
"Luke!" She rushes over, falling to her knees beside him.  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Let me see!"

He shakes his head. "It is nothing, really" Luke tries to get up but his injured knee gives out under him immediately.  
"Let me see!" She repeats even more insistently.  
"Fine." He retracts his hands and waits.  
Carefully Rey rolls up the leg of his pants and probes the flesh with her fingers, causing him to emit a pained hiss.  
"Careful" It comes out harsher than he intended. "Sorry..." He lowers his head in shame.   
"Quiet, you fool. It wasn't your fault." Taking off her coat she is about to tear it in an attempt to provide some makeshift bandages. Luke stops her, taking one of her hands into his.   
"Wait"   
She looks up questioningly "But I have to do something!" He sighs and nods.   
"And you will" Luke runs his fingers along her cheek.   
It takes a moment until it dawns on her. "Oh. You mean you will teach me now?"  
Luke chuckles despite his still aching leg. "It is a good opportunity, isn't it?" He winks, though Rey makes it clear she doesn't appreciate his humor one bit.  
"No. It is foolish. I don't want to learn if the price is you being in pain!"  
“And you are the one to ease it.” His prosthetic brushes through her hair.” You can only learn by treating real injuries dear. It is a little price to pay for me.” It is meant to be reassuring, but Rey protests.   
“Not for me. You of all people should know.” She crosses her arms in defeat.  
“Of course I do. Just as you know how much you mean to me.”   
Her shoulders slump. “How couldn't I? I'm in your head after all. Remember?” There's a little sarcasm in her voice but no real malice.   
Luke huffs “Are you going to help me or is this going to be a lengthy discussion? It does hurt, I'll admit as much”   
“Alright, I get it!” She replies in a clipped tone. “What shall I do?”  
He shakes his head fondly at her exasperation, greying hair falling around his face in soft waves.  
“Place your hands on my knee” She does as she is told and meets his eyes expectantly.  
“Concentrate. Tap into the force. Assess the damage and guide the tissue to reform into its former state. Imagine it, you have to see it before your eyes. It is all dependant on your will.” He tries to relax, face a stony mask as he feels heat spreading through his limb while he watches his love, eyes shut tight, grinding her teeth and panting slightly. “Very good” he whispers “You are a natural Rey.”  
She draws back and fixes him with a worried gaze. “I don’t think-- “ Rey is cut off by her own surprised squeak as she is lifted into his arms. “See. All better” He laughs.  
“Let me down!” She struggles.  
“No. I like you right where you are.” he adds, whispering into her ear “See it as a reward for training well done”   
She giggles as his breath tickles her ear “Not the reward I had hoped for”  
“And what did you hope for then?” There is a deep curiosity in his eyes.  
“Don't know. Extra dessert tonight?” Rey grins from ear to ear.  
“I will think about it” Despite his usual manners he sticks out his tongue.  
“Wha--Luke!”  
“Yes, love?”  
“You’ll be the death of me” If not for the mischievous glimmer in her eyes he would have been worried by these words. Instead he laughs heartily.  
“I hope not, my dear. I hope not”  
As the stars come out behind the clouds above them, he makes his way back, not once setting her down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey thinks of how far Luke might go in order to save her.

Rey cannot find a peaceful sleep that night. Her thoughts keep on wandering, recalling recent events, the way her partner was all careless about his own health in order to teach her the ways of healing. Even if he meant well, it leaves her questioning how far he may go to save her own life, what sacrifices he is prepared to make. It scares her, thinking that his devotion runs deep enough to forsake his own existence within the blink of an eyes.  
She can certainly sense it, the selflessness obvious enough through their bond. And yet she is not able to get to the core of matters, his mind too complex to take in every single aspect of her partners intentions. Rey knows he does not keep anything from her deliberately, but the depth of his spirit still poses as an obstacle at times.

The way she may be involved into battle all too soon, one moment feeling his comforting presence and then having it ripped away by him taking a hit which was so clearly meant for herself, unsettles her deeply. It seems to be the nature of love, acting to ensure the safety of dear ones without once thinking about the own life. If Rey is honest to herself, she would do the same for him. 

She still has the visions at night, still feels the call of her duty to try and bring back peace to the galaxy like so many Jedi before her. And she wants to do it. But her time with Luke also made her see that rushing in headlong has a high potential to do more harm than good. A chance lost out of mere mindless action may be the one chance forsaking their whole cause and with that millions of lives, faceless as most of them may be to her. That their departure from the island is only a matter of time now, will probably come sooner than later, she is well aware of.

But there is something else to it. Silently she watches the man sleeping beside her, his human hand loosely wrapped around hers as if to make sure she was with him, even in sleep. Rey cannot turn away from the needs of so many people who are counting on them to be their saviors, her friends, the Resistance which is fighting so bravely day by day, and yet she prays that she will never have to make the choice between them and the man that now holds her heart captive.

It is easy enough for her to understand now why Jedi once were not allowed to have any attachments, given that the love for another may outweigh the rational decision to let one go for the sake of hundreds, thousands maybe. Feeling love means questioning the blind execution of orders. It is nothing well suited for a good soldier. And even though Jedi were not meant to be mere soldiers in the first place, their position in times of war equals the necessities all the same. 

The feeling of coarse hair against her skin drags her out of her thoughts.  
“You seem troubled my love.” His warm breath tickles her neck, one arm comes up around her middle, drawing her against a firm chest.  
“How can you tell?” She asks, slightly relaxing into his embrace. Luke had always posessed a certain calmness to him which transmitted through their bond, soothing her raging emotions with ease.  
“I always can. Your force signature changes whenever your thoughts wander. Was it the visions again?” Gently he cups her cheek, brushing it with his thumb.  
“No I...it was something else.”  
“Will you tell me?” Luke props himself up on one elbow and watches her closely. Rey hesitates but finally nods.  
“It's about what happened yesterday. You scared me.”  
“It sca--oh.” He kisses her forehead. “Rey, it was nothing but a minor injury in training. You know I'm not longer as young as I used to be.” He means his words to be lighthearted but discovers his mistake the moment her face darkens.  
“Yes--No--That's not the point!”  
“Then what is? Nothing serious happened. You made sure of it.”  
“You are too reckless Luke! What if something worse had happened? What if it will? I need to know that you will never put your own life at stake to save mine. Promise me Luke!”  
He sighs heavily. “We’ve been over this before. You know I cannot do such a thing.”  
“Why? Tell me, I need to understand. Please” The last part comes out more begging than demanding.  
“I have told you before. You already know the answer.” And she does, understands it so well against her better judgement. 

Fondly she remembers his awkward way of asking for her hand in marriage, how his cheeks had flushed and his eyes wandered, both hopeful and frightened, his blinding smile when she agreed to be his. They may not have spoken their official vows yet, may as well not do it for a long time to come, but nevertheless his promise stands.  
If it were not for the circumstances, it would be a most beautiful thing, the way he adores her, gives himself over to her without asking for any kind of decorum. And yet she secretly wonders if what he asked that day hasn't long been fulfilled, any kind of worldly ceremony only serving as a showpiece for others, while the core of it, the true connection, is already alive and awake in this very moment. Isn't what they have so much more than simple words can achieve? 

“I know” Rey rests her forehead against her lover’s, seeking comfort in the simple touch. “But I want to get out of this with you, not mourning your death at a cold tombstone. I don't know if I'll ever be strong enough. What if I fail?”  
“You won't, my love” She is squeezed against him, his arms holding her in an almost iron grip, though there is nothing violent in it, only the attempt to give her the security she craves.  
“You cannot be sure of this.”  
“Yes I can. I’ve seen you. I know how strong you are. Let yourself believe it.”  
“And if not?”  
“Then I will still have your back, just as you have mine. You are not alone in this Rey.” He twines their fingers and kisses her knuckes. It makes her smile for just a moment.  
“You are truly amazing, Luke Skywalker.” Her free hand finds his face in a tender caress. “You make a huge difference, always have--in the Resistance, your friends’ lives and most certainly in mine as well.”Her words bring a deep flush to his cheeks and he ducks his head shyly, keeping quiet for the time being. 

“I...have something for you.” He speaks up after a few more minutes of heavy silence.  
“You do? What is it?” She eyes him curiously as he reaches for a drawer, pulling out a tiny pouch and emptying its content into his palm.  
“Close your eyes for a moment, will you?” Rey does as she is told, holding her breath in anticipation. She can feel him slip something onto her finger, cool and slim.  
“Alright. You may have a look”. She opens her eyes and gasps.  
“It is beautiful. But how--?”  
“It the belonged to my mother once. I came upon it while researching my family's past. I needed to know who I really was, but that was many years ago.”  
“It is far too precious for me to keep.” Her eyes cannot break away from the golden band now circling her finger, a small sapphire embedded in its middle.  
“No. There is no other better suited to wear it than you” He’s brushes her lips with his own. “I may not be able to give you a grand wedding ceremony yet, but if you allow me, this shall seal our promise to the world's eyes until I can speak my vow to you.”  
“I don’t know what to say” She whispers, tears already forming in her eyes.”  
“Shh, there is no need for words.” The pads of his fingers traces the curves of her lips ever so softly.  
“I love you.” With this he becomes engaged into another long kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey thinks about the man she has come to love and everything she has discovered, recognizing the strain of his past rund so much deeper than he leads on.

Rey wears the ring with pride, treasuring it, always careful to not lose it during an especially vigorous training session.  
It also has another effect on her, as it serves as a constant reminder of Luke's sincerity and the future waiting beyond the war. It gives her strength, encourages her to strip off her doubts and let herself be carried by the force inside and around her.

Where once she struggled with the smallest stones, she is now able to lift pillars, whole walls and huge rocks with ease. Her movements in fight have become fluid, almost graceful as she parries strike by strike of her master, no longer desperate to best him at least once. There is neither victory nor defeat between them, only a mutual gratitude for their shared experience and progress. They can go on like this for hours, never tiring, their sabers cutting through the air with hissing sounds, but not once hitting their target, always being blocked off in time. 

In the evenings they will often sit together and mediate, the presence of the other a welcome comfort. At night they still sleep tangled up in each other, wandering through far away worlds in their dreams, sharing their visions of places they have not yet seen but hope to visit in the future.

To Luke’s eyes his partner grows more beautiful and radiant every day, her newly gained confidence making her eyes shine, her cheeks a rosy pink from exertion. Often he catches himself staring as soon as she turns away, admiring her form standing out against the he bright blue sky.  
Just as often Rey notes it anyway but indulges him, her heart warming with the fact that this amazing man has not yet grown tired of her. On the outside he is already strikingly handsome, even for his age, beard now neatly trimmed and his sandy-blonde hair falling around his face in soft waves, the intermingling strands of silver making it reflect the sunlight like tiny diamonds. But his looks are deceiving.   
She had known so many rumors about him, but none of them could ever come close to describe the miracle he truly was. Every day she discovers another aspect of his character, delving from his obvious heart of gold and the gentle, loving nature down to an unending well of knowledge, a piece of naivete, the lingering shyness and insecurity whenever he touches her intimately. There was his eagerness to learn, the dreamy gaze whenever his eyes would follow one of the few creatures on their island, soft smiles and a neverending passion for life, love and so many things more anyone else would have lost after enduring what he once went through.

Rey came to understand that his often pragmatic view on things did not hail from a lack of care but rather a lack of knowledge concerning human relations. In some ways their roles are reversed, she becoming his teacher in reading human reactions and emotions. She discovers that what comes to her so easily has always posed an obstacle to him after the fall of the empire.   
A handful of people he could handle, but as his ideas of the future started to differ from his sister's wishes, he grew detached from the people on base. His students gave him comfort, seeing them prosper under his teachings and care making him so proud of them. But it was just that: the relationship between master and apprentices.

With his following the way of the former Jedi order he had changed, grown in ways that outsiders were barely able to understand, making him a stranger between once close friends. Luke no longer engaged in risky fighter missions, instead studying the lectures of old, delving into the secrets of the Jedi. It gave him a satisfaction he --until then-- had never known. At first his former squad members would call him over, include him in their celebrations of another victory or a mission gone well. But all too soon they grew tired of him, his talking about new findings of traditions not of interest to those always living life to the limits of what their bodies could endure, seeking the thrill of constant danger.   
Soon they stopped inviting him over, leaving him with only his old tomes for company.

His sister and Han-- they barely took notice of him, always caught up between fighting and making up and passion, then going back to arguments. And if they were not together the older man would be out and about on another breakneck cruise, while his sister would brood over charts, developing new strategies to hunt down even the last scattered groups of the former empire. There was no space for idle talk and thus no space for her brother and his useless dreams. To her, facts would always outweigh ideals and hopes. He was in the midst of a crowd and yet he felt alone. 

Things only got worse when Ben destroyed the newly built up order one fateful night. Together with the younglings his hopes had died as well. There were some on base who pitied him, knew that he had given all he could to save them, but most fixed him with cold glares that accused him of being a traitor fo not doing enough.   
When he came to this island it was therefore not hard to adjust, in fact it was so much easier than to bear their silent hatred. The world had needed Luke Skywalker, but he had failed them all.

Rey had listened to all of his stories over time, her heart aching for her lover who always intended the best, gave all he had and in the end received nothing but contempt in turn.  
It makes her see why he would blindly give all he has to at least protect her, how his own wellbeing was in truth worthless to him. For so long he had not been allowed to feel anything but self-loathing since most begrudged him his health while others passed on. 

With it came the realization that underneath the powerful Jedi master and the loving man, there was a shattered being that had been exploited by life and then left to die.   
She wonders if he had ever allowed for someone else to look that deep into his soul, but highly doubts it. It had taken her months of forming the most intense bond known in history to reach that point. A fleeting acquaintance would never have been able to discover it.   
Rey knows that she will not be able to return him to be the young boy on Tatooine with wide eyes, hopes and dreams alive and ready to be taken into action, but she can pick up the pieces and put them back together. She has every intention to do this. 

As she once told him he made a difference in so many people's lives. It was about time someone made a difference in his and she had every intention to be the one. For good.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time to leave the island has finally arrived. Rey doesn't know how she should feel about it.

It is one early morning when Rey finds the place beside her empty and cold. Worriedly she gets up and searches for Luke, quickly spying him outside their hut, legs dangling off the edge of the riff, lost in deep thought as he watches the sky.  
“Luke?” She calls out, approaching him in measured steps and, once she reaches him, sliding to the ground beside him.  
“Are you alright my love?” One arm wraps around his shoulders. She waits silently.   
“It is nothing or--” he trails off with a sigh.  
“I can see as much." She rolls her eyes "You may feel when I am troubled, but tend to forget it works both ways. Please” She leans in to kiss his temple “We’ve shared so much already. Will you not tell me what bothers you now?”  
“It is time” Luke's face is grim, the voice devoid of any emotion, though she can feel him tremble under her hand.  
“Time? Time for what?” There is a strange sense of foreboding as she awaits his answer.  
“Time to leave this place and help your friends. This war has been going on long enough.”

Rey gasps, not certain what she is supposed to say. Once she had pleaded him to let her go, even fought with him over it. Now that their departure is close, she dreads it just as much as she is excited to meet her friends once again, introduce them to--  
The thought makes her pause. Upon coming to this place she had found so much more than she had ever imagined, but Rey also wonders what they will think. Will they be happy for her to have found love in a most unlikely place, or will they condemn her for not following the task at hand with single-minded devotion?   
Rey is aware that the only way to know is to go back and face them, hoping for the best. And yet she knows that she would never forsake the one man that has placed more than just his heart into her hands.

“Are you certain?” She finally speaks up.”  
“Are you not?” Luke turns his head and watches her with an unreadable expression.  
“I am not sure. You have taught me so much but…” She rubs her eyes, feeling an impending headache.  
“Do not doubt your own abilities my dear” He finds her hand with his own, squeezing lightly. “Remember what I told you? I believe in you, Rey.”  
Softly she kisses his cheek. “That means a lot to me.” He smiles.   
“You're welcome”  
She laughs. “What was that? Sounds like you were doing me a favor.”  
“Didn't I?”   
“By cheering me up? Indeed.” He gives her shoulder a light shove.  
“Hey!” It is met by one of her own, soon ending in them rolling through the grass, giggling like two small children. Rey eventually ends up on top of him.  
“Do you think things will ever be like this again, once we leave?”  
Luke frowns for a moment. “I will make sure of it. You have my word.”

They stay like this for a long time, soaking up each other's warmth.  
“Luke?”  
“Yes my dear?” He runs his fingers along her spine, making her shiver and squirm.  
“Wait a sec!” She pushes his hand away. “How are we supposed to get away from here?”   
Rey feels endlessly stupid for never thinking of this before. Even though she had been dropped off on the island by Chewie, he was long gone, and with no communication to the outside world it would be hard to get away. The quiet chuckling she picks up close to her ear irritates her.  
“It was a serious question Luke!”  
“I know. And I do have a serious answer for you.”  
“Well?” She raises an eyebrow and tries to look peeved, but the twitching at the corners of her lips give her away.  
“How do you suppose I came here?”  
All of a sudden it dawns on her and she blushes, feeling utterly ridiculous and dull.  
“Ah…” That only gains her another burst of laughter.  
“Don't fret.” His prosthetic ruffles her hair “With my being here for over a decade it isn't the most obvious conclusion my ship is still intact.”  
“You didn't show me in all this time” Rey sits up and crosses her arms in defiance. It merely makes Luke laugh even harder, wiping away a tear before getting a hold of himself. It is met with a pouting face.  
“What's so funny about this?”   
“Everything” He sits up as well and draws her into a tight embrace. “I love how you can make me laugh in any kind of situation. You truly are a Rey of sunshine” He giggles, while Rey’s mouth hangs open, fixing him with an ‘Are you serious?!’ expression.  
“You, Luke Skywalker, are the most curious man I have ever met.” And indeed he is, being both the silliest and at the same time most complicated one. Sometimes she thinks it hard to grasp, how joy in the simplest things and the deep hurt and fear from his painful past can be mingled in one single person. And yet here he is, alive, breathing and, in this instant, grinning like a madman.   
“I take it that is a good thing?”  
“Probably.” It is answered by a soft kiss.  
“Thank you, Rey” She blinks.  
“What for?”  
“Everything.”

***

The ship--or rather what Luke has titled as his ship--turns out to be an old, battered A-Wing. She scans it with her eyes, taking in scratches, quite a few dents and even more rust covering the whole corpus. If she hadn’t traveled on Han’s even more beaten up Millennium Falcon before, she would have immediately doubted that the wreck in front of her would be able to leave the ground for even an inch.

“What do you think?” Luke comes to stand beside her, looking almost fondly at the heap of tin in front of them, appearing more a proud father than the seasoned Jedi master he truly is.  
“It is” She searches for the right words “a ship.” Wrong answer, she berates herself, as she gets a hurt sideways glance.  
“Nono! It is...fine. Good. Well...uh”  
Luke gives her shoulder a good smack.  
“I know” He chuckles “It has seen better times. But you will find it just as reliable as the Millennium Falcon.” The mention of that ship makes him pause, expression pained for a moment as his thoughts wander to his late friend and long time companion. From what Rey has heard, both men had been very close during their missions. Han’s death must have been hard on him, especially given his sensitivity to the Force and all the lights in it, mirroring the souls of billions of beings.

Gently she reaches for his hand in a comforting manner.   
“We will end this war. His sacrifice will not have been in vain.”  
He nods. “We should go and get our things.” There is uncertainty in his voice and she feels his reluctance to accept, that their time together on this island, their sanctuary, has now come to an end.  
“Yes.” She squeezes the hand she is still holding. “But Luke?”  
He turns his head and looks at her quietly.  
“We can return to this place. Once it is all over.” And she means it, conveys it in her steady gaze.  
“I would like that. I would like that a lot.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Luke leave their island behind and return to D'Qar.

Rey eyes the cockpit of the A-Wing with a frown. The first thing she notes: it is tiny. But of course, what should be expected from an ‘one-pilot-only’ fighter. That left them with the problem at hand: They were two grown ups attempting to get off the island. Not the best conditions for their long journey ahead.  
“So…” She turns to Luke, the question in her eyes enough to understand. He shrugs.  
“When I first came here it was not my plan to ever return or find a charming young lady with a high force sensitivity and my old light saber standing behind me one day. And even less did I expect” He picks her up and squishes her for a moment “for this young lady to win over my old, shriveled heart.”   
She laughs “I expected to find a master, not become the man’s spouse. Guess we were both in for a surprise.”  
“And what a pleasant surprise it was” he smiles. “Now...do you take the front or the back?”  
“Wait! What?” She stutters, flabbergasted by the strange question.  
“As you can see” he takes on the demeanor of a teacher telling his student some obvious facts, which she should have picked up on her own “This fighter has only one pilot’s seat” His hand points towards the cockpit. Rey merely rolls her eyes in annoyance.  
“Master Obvious. So nice to know you” She huffs.  
It is answered by a burst of laughter “I only want to make use of the time we still have for joking around.” His face darkens slightly. “Those few months here with you were the happiest of my life, Rey.”  
“For me too.” She runs a hand through his greying hair “But it is not the end. I’m with you all the way.” It gains her a soft smile, though barely more than the uplifting of the corners of his lips.   
“Back to the problem at hand? Can you fly that fighter?”  
“I suppose so. You’re not planning on staying here, right?!” She asks, exasperated.  
“No, of course not. But” he somehow manages to stow away their bags in the corners of the cockpit and sits down, sliding back as far as possible, and holds out his arms. Mylady?”  
“You mean..?”   
“There is hardly another possibility”  
Giving in to her fate she slips into the seat in front of him, his arms winding around her stomach. To say it is a cramped situation would be an understatement, she thinks.   
“Don't you get any ideas, Luke Skywalker!” His breath tickles her neck as he laughs once more.  
“Pity. I like this.”  
“Luuuuke!” She draws his name out, irked.   
“Yes yes, dear. Understood, ma’am.”  
“Goofball” Rey grumbles under her breath.  
“Are we good to go?”  
“Yes sir!” She starts the engines and allows herself to to circle one last time above their island before they leave the planet's atmosphere, blue skies being exchanged by the all-encompassing darkness and coldness of space.

***

Their trip turns out to be surprisingly uneventful. Given the state the galaxy was in the time she left, Rey is almost worried that they do not engage any ships of the First Order. She hopes it is no bad sign for things yet to come.

Her partner, strangely enough, has fallen asleep, snoring silently, but his grip never relenting, not even in sleep. She almost wishes to possess his calm. Instead she watches the stars soar by, nothing more than a blur of bright lights. Out here it is hard to say how much time has passed. It is all nothing but a hazy mass.

It leaves a lot of time to wallow in deep thought--about her former life on Jakku, the thrill of her first big adventure, the way she had met first Finn and then, later on, Han and Chewie and Poe, or her encounter with the General who felt just like a mother to her, despite the stern exterior. She thinks about the hopes she had upon leaving the Resistance base to find Luke, and how meeting the man, the legend, himself, had turned her life upside down for good. 

Frankly, Rey did not intend to fall in love, no less with a man so much older than herself, and if someone had told her before she actually met Luke, she would have laughed right in their face. Only he is more than just any man. Far from all the rumors surrounding his person, she has found him to be so very loveable, exciting, wise and overall a perfect match, she cannot even imagine ever being with anyone else. The list of things he is goes on and on in her mind, making her grin dreamily into space, cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as her thoughts wander to their shared kisses and so much more.

Behind her Luke begins to stir, instinctively nuzzling her neck in his state between sleep and waking. It takes all of her self control to not arch back into him, the very close proximity and her thoughts on top of it not helping with matters.   
‘Think of huttese love-poems’ she thinks, which only makes her bite her lip to prevent breaking into a mad giggle, the notion far too ridiculous. 

“What’s so funny love?” She feels his hold tightening, a loving kiss pressed to her neck.   
“Nothing at all” Rey leans back. “Had a good rest? Glad the first order didn't catch us?” She teases, throwing a cocky grin across her shoulder.  
“Why, I trusted you to make sure of it.”  
“Tss...you’d probably pull it off to snore through any kind of encounter.”   
“Old man needs his sleep to look pretty for his lady” Luke flashes her a brilliant smile, the corners of his eyes wrinkling in mirth.  
“You're pretty enough as you are.” Rey shakes her head.

Before Luke has the opportunity to answer this time, he is cut off by the board computer announcing they are nearing their destination, dropping out of hyperspace. 

“Almost there…” It makes her stomach flip and from her partner’s stiffening she can tell he’s rather nervous himself.  
“Do you want to-?”  
“No. They know you. I…” /don't want them to know I'm here yet/ remains unsaid.  
“Alright.” She takes another deep breath and see do out their call. “D’Qar base. This is-” What takes her aback is the sudden outburst on the other side that comes without a warning, followed by an annoyed female voice chastising the former one about ‘keeping up protocol you idiot!’. “REY! REY IS THAT YOU?!”  
“Finn?” Her surprise must be rather obvious.  
“Yes! Who else did you expect?”   
“The general or another of her officers?”   
“Spoilsport” She can hear his pout even over the comm, as well as another load of fairly unkind names.   
“Request clearance for landing.”  
This time she can hear the general herself answering. “You're clear to land. Welcome home Rey. Organa out”

Slowly she steers the fighter towards the base, setting it down on the outer edge of the airfield.  
“Well...we’re here.” Luke stays silent. She can feel his inner turmoil, a mixture of curiosity, excitement to see old friends once more, but also an overpowering onslaught of fear and uncertainty, holding him in a state of shock.

With a little difficulty she turns in the seat and faces him. “Never forget I'm here with you. You're not longer alone, Luke” She leans in for a soft kiss which quickly turns into a desperate one, his grip on her back almost painful, so clearly speaking of the need to be grounded.  
“Shh…” Rey whispers against his lips “We’ll get through this together. Just like we promised each other.”  
“I’m scared” It is the first time he admits it openly, though she has felt it for a long time. It is not the danger lurking which unsettles him, but rather the uncertainty how others, especially his sister, will react upon seeing him again.  
“Always together. I swear” She kisses him one last time, the opens the panel and climbs out.

Before she even knows what's happening, the air is knocked out of her lungs as two pairs of strong arms collide with her.

“Ouch! Hey m’ boys.” She returns the embrace.

Luke however remains seated, hidden from curious eyes for now, heart aching as he feels a piece of him being torn apart. 

Rey picks it up and looks back, her frown unnoticed by anyone but him, as they are too preoccupied with squishing her half to death in delight.


	13. Chapter 13

Finn follows her gaze after a few more moments, never relinquishing his grip on her, while Poe is still occupied mumbling away, face buried against her shoulder. She could feel a wet patch forming on her robes, but of course Poe would never admit to being moved to tears by her return.

"What is it Rey? Aren't you glad to see us? You seem so distracted" There is disappointment in Finns voice, indicating the impression she has grown distant during her time away from them.  
"Of course not Finny" She smacks his back, but her eyes remain fixed on the cockpit of the A-Wing, where her lover is still hiding from sight.

Unnoticed by her two clingy friends she reaches out to Luke, wrapping him up in a feeling of warm encouragement through their bond.  
"There is someone I would like you to meet." The reaction is immediate, Luke recoiling from their mental touch. /No. Please Rey./  
"Can you give me a few moments?" She turns back to her friends and tries not to roll her eyes about her partner's behavior. As childish as it may seem, she has to understand that history wasn't kind to him and there are too many old wounds threatening to be torn open again, if not handled with care.

Both of them nod and release her, watching her every move curiously.  
Slowly Rey climbs back up on the fighter, sitting down on the edge of the cabin. What she finds inside is Luke with his knees drawn up to his chest, making himself as small as possible.  
"Hey..." She reaches out for him, brushing back a few strands of hair from his forehead.  
"I'm sorry. This is not even like me" he whispers, sounding almost like a lost child.  
"I know. But I also know it is hard to control. Come" She reaches for his hand. "Not alone, remember?"

Hesitantly he takes her hand. She gives his arm a slight tug and he stands, head bowed.  
“Come” She repeats. “You need to meet someone.”

After a few more moments of uncertainty her climbs down after her, already feeling on display as the two other men watch him with eyes wide and mouths hanging open.  
“Is that..?” Finn turns his head to look at Poe, obviously confused and amazed at the same time.  
“Yes...I haven't seen him for over a decade. He’s changed a lot, but...it is him” Poe swallows and takes a few steps forward, then breaks into a jog, actually receiving Luke with a tight embrace, stunning the Jedi who hadn't expected it. “It's good to see you, Commander Skywalker.”  
“Who..?” Poe draws back and few inches.  
“Dameron, Poe Dameron. You were friends with my mother. You were the one who gave her that tree. I took good care of it, just as promised” He grins and turns to Rey “You found him little miss sunshine! You really found him!”  
She grins. “Told you so. Or did you actually doubt it?” She fakes a pout.  
“‘Course not.” Poe laughs, showing his perfectly white teeth.  
“You better not, Poe Dameron!”

Someone speaks up from behind them, quietly and almost shy. “Commander Skywalker? “ Luke turns and takes in the darks skinned man who is currently shuffling his feet, then bows his head in greeting, even forcing a smile. It makes the younger one relax visibly, cracking a smile if his own.  
“Luke? This is my buddy Finn. He’s the reason I'm here.”  
Her partner raises his eyebrows in the --by now trademark--display of curiosity. “You mean the one that stumbled into you on Jakku?”  
It is instantly answered by a “Yes Sir!” from Finn.  
“In this case I have to thank you, Finn.” He inclines his head.  
The former trooper merely shuffles his feet again and rubs his neck. “Actually...I got her into a lot of trouble, sir”  
“And by that” he replies reassuringly “You did more good than you imagine.”

Poe has been watching the whole exchange from the sideline and closes this moment to pique in. “He certainly isn't your usual trooper” He pokes Finn’s back, making him squeak in surprise.  
“Hey!”  
Poe only laughs “And so easy to unsettle.”  
It ends in a quarrel between the younger men, their deep companionship evident in their lighthearted bickering.

/You’ve made an excellent choice of friends dear./ Rey throws him a warm sideways glance. /Intuition. And I found you as well, didn't I?/  
/Ideed/ She can feel something has shifted in him, his stance no longer as tense, the smile once more soft and genuine, and his presence returned to the warm glow in the back of her mind.  
/I take it you feel a bit better?/ She wants to take his hand but is uncertain if he is ready for this open display of affection yet. She knows it is not a lack of trust in her, but rather him still getting used to the presence of others, especially someone he knows from his past, combined with the fear of being rejected and dragging her down with him. /I do. Thanks to you./  
/No need to thank me. You're my betrothed after all and I love you./  
Luke is glad his beard hides most of his blush.

They are drawn out of their thoughts by Poe shouting--and in this ignoring any sense of propriety “Rey! What's that nice ring you have there?”  
She starts, not sure how to answer for a moment. It’s all it takes for him to grasp her hand and have a closer look. “Where did you get this? It's pretty!”  
“Well…” Rey hesitates. Before she can go on Luke takes over, taking the leap.  
“I gave it to her. It's a…”  
Poe’s eyes wander back and forth between them. Slowly his face changes from confusion to understanding, a frown and finally a smug grin, giving both Luke and Rey a shiver running down their spines.  
“CanIbeyourbestman?”  
“Wait, what?” She blinks.  
“You’ll need a best man. I volunteer!” His grin could easily rival a star from close up.  
“What?” He tilts his head to the side. “No good?”  
Rey breaks into a burst of laughter which brings tears to her eyes. “Poe” She slaps his shoulder “You are truly incredible.”


	14. Chapter 14

Luke had watched the whole exchange silently, though inside he was torn between being shocked, amazed at the pilot’s easy going and accepting manners, and amused by his request.  
“...Skywalker? Master Skywalker? Luke!”  
He must have been deep in thought, not noticing that the conversation has turned back to him.  
“Y-yes?” He blinks his eyes.  
“Glad to have you with us again.” A slight, companionable shove in the shoulder almost throws him off balance, but strong hands catch him before he can fall.   
“You alright?” A bright grin and dark curls come into view, the approach informal enough that it would have made another reprimand Poe instantly.  
“Yes.” He swallows and shakes his head to focus “What is it, Mr. Dameron?”  
“Mr. Dameron? Now that's a new one. Call me Poe” Another smack on his shoulder.  
“Poe!” Rey grumbles “You are positively insufferable!”  
“I know. And you love me for i-ouch! Hey!” he rubs the back of his head where her hand had hit him lightly and grimaces dramatically “What was that for?”  
“A friendly reminder you're talking too much.” Rey crosses her arms.  
“Can we go somewhere more private? People are staring.”  
The pilot only shrugs. “Sure thing missy. My room or yours?”  
Within seconds Rey turns at least four sheets of bright red, wringing for words, while Poe doubles over with laughter.  
“You're priceless. Ow! Heeeey! Now what was that for, Commander?”  
“That” Luke replies and pinches his side again “Was for hitting on my fiancee” His face is stern, but there is mirth in his eyes.  
“Yes sir! Forgive me sir!”   
The older man laughs “Call me Luke.”  
“Yes Luke, sir, Luke, eh…” He rubs his neck sheepishly.  
“Now, how about you show us...your room” The Jedi winks.  
“I ah...yes...ah...this way” Poe hurries off, cheeks flushed, after beckoning them to follow.  
Finn and Rey merely throw each other confused looks. Rey had counted on a bunch of different possible outcomes, especially considering her partner's fear to get out of the fighter in the first place. This, however, was none of them. It shows a side of her partner she hadn’t known before. Of course they had spent a lot of time laughing and playing around like children back on their island, but the easy patterns of companionship he has fallen into with the younger pilot amaze her. And they also leave a slight pang of jealousy, as she had needed weeks to even make him smile on his own accord.

/You needn't be, Rey./ She stops in her tracks and looks at Luke.  
/Was it so obvious?/  
/Well...if I can call a burning hot sensation at the back of my mind directed at Poe obvious...yes, it was./  
/Oh...sorry./ She lowers her head and catches up to the group with a few wide paces.  
/It's fine/ He waves it off and even dares to reach for her hand, startling her for a moment.

“Hey you two in the back! You coming along or enjoying the view?” Poe shouts from the entrance to one of the barracks. They hurriedly make their way over and step in behind the other two men.

The room inside is a mess, old clothes littering the ground and bed, the shelves and desk covered in countless souvenirs of former trips, papers and files.  
“Home sweet home. Make yourself comfortable.” Poe picks up a pair of socks and some underpants and throws them on a heap of laundry in the far corner of the cramped room.  
“Cozy” Rey remarks.  
“What? A bachelor and ace-pilot has other priorities.” He crosses his arms.  
“Does the general not have your rooms inspected once in a while?”   
“Oh” The pilot throws her a smug grin “You know I play a decent hand of cards...enough to request some favors for the next decade or so…” He whistles innocently.

 

“You…” Rey sighs and flops down on the nearest chair, causing some crunching noises. “Do I want to know?” She rolls her eyes.  
“Nope.” Poe throws himself on the bed and sits up against st the wall, legs crossed.   
“Now tell me, how was it in the middle of nowhere?”

In this moment Finn raises his hand, trying to gain their attention.  
“Yes Finn?”  
“Shouldn't we inform the general first?” The former trooper asks quietly.

A shiver runs down Luke’s back at the mention of his sister, but before he can say anything a frantic beeping breaks the heavy silence.  
“BB-8!” Poe jumps up and all but hugs the droid, causing Luke to raise his eyebrows. “What is it buddy?” The little droid rolls around and turns it’s head, emitting more whistling noises.  
“The general has found the ship? She’s on her way--” The rest is cut off by a firm knocking on the door, followed by a less than pleased, female voice.   
“Dameron! Open that door. NOW!”  
The pilot looks to Luke and Rey and back again, searching for help and whispering “What now?”  
He can see the hint of panic in Luke’s eyes as much as Rey can feel it rising over their bond.   
/I’m here/ She searches for his eyes and holds the gaze calmly. /Whatever happens, I’m with you./

There's another knock, even firmer than before. “Dameron! You open that door now or I will have it broken in.”  
There is a sly grin on Poe’s face. “Watch and learn…”  
He takes his shirt off and runs a hand through his hair, leaving the dark curls a complete mess. Slapping his face a few times to leave his cheeks a rosy red, he makes his way over to the door, opening it barely wide enough to reveal his head and part of his bare chest. In a husky voice he speaks up “Good afternoon general” He pretends to wipe some sweat from his brow. The rush of adrenaline has made his pulse accelerate, leaving him in a state of high excitement, his voice rough, feigning a sore throat after overuse.  
“What brings you to my humble lodgings.”   
“Don't even try Dameron. I know he’s here.”  
“Who is? And may we hurry with this? It's pretty cold out here and I do have...other business to attend to” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.   
From the background Finn calls “Who is it Poe? Come back to bed.” causing Rey to slap a hand over her mouth, desperately trying to avoid laughing out loud.  
“Are you serious?” Her face is stern as if she had just bitten into a lemon.  
“Yup. So...if you don't mind…” he trails off.  
“Report to my office at 1200 sharp. And do tell me if you happen to find some...strangers...around base” With that she slams the door in his face and stomps off.

Poe turns back to his companions with a smug grin. “How was I?”  
“Acting...a C I would say. The abs...nice to see” Rey laughs, but gets a shocked sideways glance from Luke.  
“What? No one surpasses you of course” That only makes Luke go beet red and quiet, sinking back into the cushions.

Poe slumps back into the cushions. “So, where were we?”


	15. Chapter 15

"How about you put on a shirt first?" Luke grumbles and hands a rather wrinkled one to Poe, glad to have him cover up his partial nudity as he follows Rey's appraising gaze. It is not that he is jealous by nature or doubts Rey's love towards himself--in fact he can feel it burning strong and warm in every moment--but the possibility of her liking another makes his skin crawl. He feels guilty for his reaction, and yet it is only proof, that he doesn't want to lose the one who has finally made his life take a turn for the better.   
“Now that's interesting” The pilot grins from one ear to the other “Are you jealous, Luke?”  
The protest comes too fast to be true “Of course not!”  
Poe merely nods, the grin never leaving his face. The older man groans and rests his head in the palm of his human hand until a warm touch on his cheek makes him look up again.  
“You don't have to defend your place with me Luke.” Rey whispers into his ear.  
“I know. Forgive me” She kisses his cheek “No offense taken.” The gesture is accompanied with cheering from both Poe and Finn, making them flush in an instant.

“Stop that!” Rey protests.  
“Why?” Poe crosses his arms and leans back with a self-satisfied smile “You two are positively adorable”  
“None of your business Dameron!” Luke huffs.  
“Ouch. You hurt my feelings!” The pilot places a hand over his heart, feigning to quell an ache.  
“Your own fault.”   
“Spoilsport” The younger man mumbles and gives up for the time being. BB-8 bumps his knee gently--which in its case means causing Poe to emit a pained noise and hold his leg. “Careful buddy. I still need this!” The droid lowers its head in shame. “Hey” Poe pets it “I didn't mean it like that”. BB-8 chirps happily.  
“He wants to hear your story sunhine. And frankly, so do I”  
“Me too” Finn throws in, making known that he is still there as well.

“Hm…” Rey rubs her chin in thought “Where should I begin?” She is cut off by crunching noises.  
“What?” She looks at Poe, scandalized.  
“A good story needs good food! Wanna try some” He holds out a bag filled with some kind of crisps until this moment unknown to her.  
“What is that?” She asks and picks out one.   
“They call it chips. A buddy of mine bought them on a far off planet--no clue how he even ended up there--and...well, favors, right?” His feisty grin returns as he munches on another piece noisily. “By all means, go on!”  
Rey only sighs and begins her tale, how she got to the island, how she heroically and with no little effort --it gains her an eyeroll from Luke saying ‘exaggerating, aren't you’--and how she found him staring at the sea.  
“So that is what you’ve been doing all that time commander? I'm disappointed” It is met by a simultaneous “Shut up Dameron” From Luke and Rey, followed by a brief and loving eye contact.  
“Can I go on now? Thank you!” She eyes the rest of their little group, then nods, satisfied to have gained their attention once again. “So, I saw him standing there and remembered I still had this light saber…”  
“The one Maz Kanata gave you?” Finn asks.   
“Yup. Turns out it once belonged to Luke and his father before him”  
“Wooooow” The former trooper looks at her, eyes wide and upper body leaned forward, eager to hear more.

Rey goes on and on, reporting about her first days on the isle, about the way Luke was still withdrawn in the beginning and the way she always felt self-conscious in his presence. She tells them about training, how hard it was at first to put it to action the things he demanded of her. What she skips, however, are their innumerable fights born out if her stubbornness and frustration, as well as his inability to trust her at first. Those are private matters not meant for other people's ears. She can sense Luke is grateful for it, even fills in some of the gaps at times.  
They go on and on, interchanging between excited silence, gasps, sometimes laughs, whenever they come to describing another silly mishap, cheers at Luke bringing up the courage to ask for her hand in marriage and utter awe of her building her own lightsaber.

“Will you show us? How does it work?” Poe is by now sitting on the edge of his chair, close to slipping down to the ground.  
“In here? Isn't that dangerous?” Rey draws the handle out of her bag, but hesitates.   
“Let me see!” The pilot snatches it from her and and turn it this way and that, examining the ridges and smooth planes, tests the balance and finally angles it in a fighting position. “This is so exciting! What does this button do?”   
“Poe, no!” Rey tries to take it back but it is too late. Both sides ignite, on of them piercing the chair mere inches from Poe’s crotch. Shocked, he drops it, the handle falling to the ground while he remains seated, frozen in place.  
“That was a close call” Rey chastises him “Why didn't you listen to me?”  
“I-I -I” Poe stutters, pale as a sheet.   
The young woman shakes her head and lightly touches his arm “You alright Poe?” He nods shakily.  
“Good. Now, didn't you have a meeting with the general?”  
He nods. “Yeah, why?” His voice is still a little shaky.  
“You're running late.”   
Poe jumps out of his seat, cursing. “Why the heck didn't you tell me?!” He fixes them with an irked glare.  
“You were busy emasculating yourself” Rey giggles.  
“So not funny missy! How bad is it? Wait, no. Don't tell me. It is bad”  
The rest of his stream of curses is lost to their ears as he storms off, followed by an agitated BB-8  
“Should we help him?” Finn asks?  
“We can pick up what's left once the general is done with him.”   
Luke winces.  
“This is all my fault.”  
“Nah, don't worry.” She squeezes his shoulder “He will be fine, right Finn?”  
The former trooper shrugs. “Probably.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Poe has to go through an interrogation with a pretty annoyed Leia.

Poe arrives at the general’s office late and panting, trying hard to catch his breath after a vigorous run across the base. A chime announces his arrival and he waits, already dreading the upcoming telling-off.  
“Come in!” He shudders at the voice of the older female, far beyond mere annoyance, cold and dripping with underlying anger.  
He steps into the dark, cluttered office. Why she chose to occupy one without even a window and thus any natural light and fresh air evades him.  
As the door closes behind him he stands at attention, back straight as a rod, arms by his side and chin up, overall tense. This feels not like a briefing to him, but rather like being thrown in to a lion's den, about to be swallowed whole.

“Dameron.” Her back is still turned to him as she is caught up in tactical charts.  
“Yes ma’am!” Poe tries to keep his voice calm, not betraying any of his discomfort.  
“You. Are. Late.” Finally the general turns, eyes boring a hole through him. He squirms ever so slightly.  
“Report, Dameron.”  
“Ma’am?” The pilot sounds genuinely confused.  
“About your guest. Or should I say guests?”  
“Pardon me general, but there were no guests. It was...ah…” Poe rubs his neck and bites his bottom lip “You see...I am but a man with...certain...interests...if you know what I mean...” He braces himself for her outburst.

“Are you serious Dameron?”   
It's the calm before the storm, he thinks, her quiet tone almost eerie, given the circumstances.  
“Uh...yes. Your timing was kind of...unfortunate?”  
She fixes him with a glare that would have easily turned him to ashes if it had been possible.  
“Whoa!” Poe takes a step back, even if the apparent safety he gains is nothing but a farce.

“Listen you clot. I know that Rey is back. I have seen the ship and I have heard her voice over the comm. You're not trying to tell me you were not the first one she sought out. Where. Is. She.” With every word she takes a step closer, poking his chest with her forefinger. “And far more important: Is my brother with her. Goddammit man, this is important! We are at war! No time for idle games of hide and seek! He has to be with her. I can sense him!” Her face is now mere inches away from his.

The pilot raises his hands in defense. “Please general, you are pretty scary” He leans back to evade her breath hitting his face.  
“Good. And now be a nice pilot and tell me!”  
Poe takes a deep breath and wipes any kind of emotion from his face. If her reaction to seeing Luke will end up even remotely like it is now, he will certainly not betray his friend’s-- dare he think of him as friend?-- trust by selling him out to her.  
“I have not seen her or Commander Skywalker. You must be mistaken.” Still it is evident she doesn't believe a single word, which is why her answer surprises him even more.  
“Fine. You may leave.”  
“Thank you ma’am” He bows slightly and turns to go--or rather flee the room.  
“Dameron?” He turns back mid-step.  
“Yes, general?”  
“Tell him I want to see him whenever he’s ready.” Her voice is almost soft now.  
“Yes ma’am” He gives a start, But it's too late to take it back. Cunning old lady! Poe groans inwardly.  
“Off with you!” He makes a swift retreat.

***

Upon arriving back at the barracks Poe barely has enough time to catch his breath and sink into a chair--which creaks worryingly under his weight-- before he is met by a flood of “How was it” and “God, so good to see you’re still in one piece”, making his ears ring. He raises a hand to cut them off.  
“Easy guys. The general didn’t tear me apart.”   
Finn, to Rey’s surprise, immediately starts checking the pilot over for any kind of hidden damage, but is quickly fended off by the other.  
“Hold it there Finny, I'm fine!” He swats the former trooper hands away, causing him to retreat into a corner, sulking.   
Rey looks between the two of them questioningly.  
“Not what you think, sunshine” Poe grins and winks, which in turn makes the younger woman turn a bright shade of red.   
“So not what I thought!” She crosses her arms and huffs, throwing Luke a death glare as soon as she hears his chuckling close to her ear. “What?!” She grumbles. Luke laughs even harder.  
“Nothing. You're just adorable” He leans over to peck her cheek, accompanied by Poe awww-ing and Rey only pouting harder. It makes her partner's smile widen even further. 

“Luke?” Poe finally speaks up.  
“Hmm?” The older man turns his head to face him. “Your sister…” He hesitates.  
“Leia is already aware of my presence, isn't she?” He sighs. The other one merely nods.  
“She requests you meet her whenever you are ready.” Quickly he adds “She knew it all along! I swear I didn't sell you out to her!” He lowers he head, defeated.  
“I know Poe. You're as loyal as your mother has been all these years ago. She would have been proud of you”   
Poe looks up and smiles weakly. “I hope so....what will you do now?”  
“I assume there's no way out of this” The Jedi looks so small and miserable once more. A warm hand on his own makes him gasps and seek out its owners eyes.  
“I’m going with you” Rey says, the soft expression on her features both reassuring and comforting.  
“Thank you.” He slips his hand into hers, squeezing it gently. With another sigh he stands. “Better do this now. There is no use waiting.”  
“Yes” She agrees, and then adds towards Finn and Poe. “Wish us luck.”

They nod in confirmation.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia finds out about Rey and Luke. She is far from being thrilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.k., I will finally bring some more action into this story before I manage to bore everyone to death.
> 
> Luke is not meant to be displayed as an utter weakling in this.   
> My intention is to show, that with all the fatalities in his life, he is rather insecure when it comes to discerning between things said in the heat of the moment and true hatred (we all know that Leia has not always been known for A+ anger management, even if age has made her a little more docile). It's something that will be sorted out later.

The way to his sister's office appears to Luke like a walk to the other end of the world. Rey can clearly sense his inner unrest, the anticipation and dread mingling with fear and a slight hope of restoring his family--at least what still remains of it-- after all these years. Instinctively she reaches for his hand, the action coming so natural to her, as if it was always meant to be this way.  
His hand closes around hers in a death grip, making her wince ever so slightly.  
“Sorry…” His voice is quiet and timid. Rey sighs.   
“Maybe…” She starts as they make their way across the airfield.  
“Hmm?” He gives her a sideways glance, the look in his eyes clouded, a storm of emotions barely contained behind the lids.   
“Maybe you have no reason to worry at all?” Her words are hesitant, spoken carefully, and yet the tensing of his shoulders gives away her mistake.  
“I have known her for a long time, Rey. Leia…” He takes a shuddering breath and shakes his head, his face taking on a pained expression. “We had our differences in the past...I...told you before.”  
Rey nods, remembering every piece of information about his past he granted her during their time on Ahch-To. 

“When I met her she seemed genuinely worried” She leans her head against his shoulder. “Maybe time has done its part in healing some wounds.” Her tone is slightly hopeful, but even more desperate to offer some kind--any kind--of comfort. She fails. Rey can see it in the way his shoulders slump further.  
“I’m here to catch you, whatever happens.” She stops him in his tracks with a gentle hand on his shoulder, just to the side of the wide open area. When he looks up, the full force of his sorrow hits her like a thunderstorm, almost throwing her off balance despite not being a physical sensation.   
“Shh.” Rey runs her hand through his soft hair, finally cupping his cheek. Slowly she leans in, touches his lips with her own, not minding their surroundings, in an attempt to restore some semblance of peace in his mind. Luke's arms slip around her back of their own volition, crushing her slim form to his chest, seeking something, someone, to ground him in life itself. Their kisses linger, always slow and loving, never hurried, making them forget everything around them for just a moment.

It is a shocked gasp that tears them from their reverie, brings them back to cold reality. The world around them seems to stop, their heads turning as if caught in slow motion, and then it shifts again, speeding up to a blur of actions and impression, words shouted in agitation, distorted to a mash-up of mostly unrecognizable sounds. “Traitor! Disgrace! Coward!” So many accusations unjustified and yet unstoppable.  
“Leia, wait!” Who is it shouting, pleading? Rey needs a moment to shake off her shock, only noting the retreating back of the general and her partner holding his aching, burning cheek, head bowed in defeat.   
Her heart is racing, hammering hard enough in her chest to make her ribs hurt from the strain.  
The next thing she is aware of is Luke falling, his legs giving out under him. And just as she had promised before, she catches him, lowers him to the ground slowly, never letting go.

He is mumbling, a stream of words that make no sense, eyes wide and frightened, hands bunched up in the sleeves of her robes, shaking despite the tight grip.   
“Luke?” Her voice is shaky, but she needs to be strong, for his sake. She promised.  
“Luke” She repeats, softly, tilting his head up by the chin to meet his eyes, panicked and bloodshot from tears falling down his cheeks. It breaks her heart to see him this way.

Rey knows he is strong, probably one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy, full of wisdom and with a gentle heart which appears unrivaled by those she has ever know or heard of. Luke is not weak, even though in this instant he is as small as a child hiding from the monsters under his bed upon having his family shattering once more. It merely is a proof, that even the strongest beings possess a breaking point. Rey had hoped she would never discover his, would never have to be witness of him being reduced into a state of utter defeat and hopelessness--not to save her own skin, keep her own peace of mind, but for his sake alone. He doesn't deserve it, and yet here she is, holding the pitiful remains of the kind man she loves with all of her heart, silently praying she will be able to pick up the pieces left behind by another cruel twist of fate.

“It's going to be alright. I will make sure of it.” She kisses the top of his head again and again to no avail, as he is too caught up in his desperation. Gathering all her strength, Rey manages to get him to his feet, leaning heavily on her like a dead weight. She struggles to maintain her footing, but needs to be strong now, needs to find a way to sort this out. Certainly what the general said was born out of a state of surprise?  
Rey barely knows her, but she is aware that there is a part of Luke's gentle nature in her too, even though the older woman might take more after their father, while Luke remains the mirror image of their mother. The hope Rey saw in the generals eyes upon discovering the missing pieces of the map could not have been false, a pretense. She refuses to believe it.

A sudden shift in the weight on her shoulders, as well as a silent “Forgive me. I love you. Always.” whispered into her ear, startle her.   
Her answer is lost to him as he shoves her away, face full of regret, and flees. It takes her too long to get back to her feet, still in a haze from the sudden fall, fighting to rid herself of the confusion. Before she can reach him, her cries are drowned out by the noises of engines.  
With tears in her eyes, all that's left to Rey is to watch his shuttle vanish into the clouds above.


End file.
